


Vampire Vision

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Fangs were revealed as Sarah Croydon hissed near a man.





	Vampire Vision

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Fangs were revealed as Sarah Croydon hissed near a man. She attacked the man and pinned him down. She never viewed another man holding a stake above her. 

Charles Croydon's eyes were wide after he woke up. He turned to Sarah and had to protect her. 

Croydon's demise? A stake.

 

THE END


End file.
